Oneshot Collaboration Collection
by ThatRegularLlama
Summary: Oneshots that HarvestMoonLovee and I have collaborated on. Rated T for hints. Pairings are Ash x Cam (Maybe more later)
1. Chapter 1

**Llama: **Muhahaha this is our first oneshot together! Lovee started this and I finished it :P Betcha can't tell where one begins and one ends. anyway.. Follow, Favorite, Share, review! and Thanks to my wonderful partner in crime, HMLovee

* * *

The sun was all ready to set behind the small town of Bluebell and the darkness of night was beginning to fill its place. Two best friends sat behind a counter covered in flowers. The red-capped boy on the right and the purple-capped one on the left. Not too many costumers had stopped by on this particular evening. Ash had finished his work for the day and came to visit Cam, who was now getting ready to close up shop. Cam swept the left over petals off the table and grabbed his supplies. Ash waited downstairs for the other boy who went to his room to put away his tools. The farmer smiled when he saw the door opening and knew his favorite part of their daily routine was about to begin.

Everyday after work Cam and Ash would go over to Ash's house and hang out until Cam had to go home to rest for the night. The boys had been doing this since they were 13. It had been 5 years and they never got tired of it.

They loved listening to music together and all different kinds of it. Ash would blab on and on about his animals. He cared about them more than anything. Cam would drop in a couple comments here and there about his life at the café and, of course, his precious flowers, but the introvert in him would much rather listen.

Cam gave a small hello and smile, as they walked inside, to Ash's mother, Jessica, and his sister, Cheryl before heading into Ash's room. Shutting the door behind him, Ash gave Cam a huge grin. Cam, the meeker of the pair, laughed softly before turning his attention to Ash's extensive music collection.

"Have you got anything new?" Cam asked, rummaging through a few records that were sprawled across a shelf.

"Nah, I haven't gone into the city."

"What should I play?"

"Put on whatever you want." Ash said, kicking off his shoes and throwing himself on his bed.

Cam picked his favorite vinyl and turned it up on the record player.

"Mmm, good choice." Ash smiled.

Cam climbed on the edge of Ash's bed and propped himself up against the wall. Ash laid on the top side in the same position. They created an 'L' shape on the mattress with their feet meeting at a corner. Ash's bed was much softer than Cam's bed at the café and Cam felt so comfortable.

Something suddenly reminded Cam of a particular conversation they had had earlier that day.

They had been walking through the forest when Cam noticed a particularly gorgeous purple flower. He examined it, but couldn't figure out the type. Ash crouched down next to him to see what he was looking at.

"I-I don't know what type this is.." Cam crinkled his eyebrows.

"Cam, that's just a petunia," Ash giggled. "You knew that.." Ash trailed off, gently slapping Cam on the back before stranding up.

"Wait," Cam jumped up. "H-How did you know that?"

"Cam, when you talk, I listen." Ash beamed. Cam noticed how Ash's eyes lit up and his golden brown hair shimmered in the sun. He was definitely impressed with his buddy at this moment. It was more than just pride, he was almost attracted to the other boy..

Cam snapped out of his trance when he heard a light knock on the door.

"Hey, boys, would you mind turning down the music a bit?" Jessica said through the door. "Cheryl is going to get to sleep."

"Course, mom." Ash stood up and made his way over to the record player and turned the knob so the volume decreased. Cam turned his head to where Ash was standing. His gaze seemed to linger around Ash's butt. He shook his head realizing how inappropriate his stare was. Luckily, Ash hasn't noticed.

Ash climbed back onto the bed in the same position. Cam observed Ash bopping his to the beat of the song. Cam stared at the boy to the left of him. He let a half smile form on his lips. Ash always wore the same red-orange hat over his dirty blonde hair. His hands were covered by red fingerless gloves and suspenders climbed up from the top of his pants and draped over his shoulders.

Ash wasn't the only one who had a particular style. Cam's wardrobe was more purple based. He preferred the messy collared shirt and loose tie look. He wore a vest over and everything was untucked from his pants. A hat sat on his head too, but his had a visor, unlike Ash's. Semi-intricate patterns lined both their caps.

Ash caught Cam's eyes peering at him, so Cam quickly turned away and blushed. Cam thought he heard a small chuckle escape Ash's mouth before he spoke.

"Oh, look at this the scar I got on my arm," Ash leaned forward and put out his arm. He rolled up his sleeve revealing a thin, pink scratch spreading horizontally across his forearm.

"Hmm, what happened?" Cam asked.

"Ugh, I scrapped myself against the fence while I was hopping over," Ash winced, remembering the pain. "Hurt like a.. you-know-what."

Cam inched closer to inspect the cut. "You'll be fine." Cam gently brushed his fingers over the pale boy's arm. Tingles shot up Ash's arm and he let a small laugh escape his mouth. He thought it was odd that such an innocent touch could generate such an intense feeling.

Ash folded his legs into a criss-cross apple sauce fashion, causing the bed to bounce a bit. Cam let his head rest back onto the wall and closed his eyes. He let the music fill his ears and got lost in the melody.

"Cam?"

Cam opened his eyes and turned his focus immediately to Ash.

"Did you just.. fall asleep?" Ash chuckled.

Cam shook his head and began picking off a piece of lint that stuck to his clothes.

"Well, you've been dazing off a lot lately. What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Okay, anyway, how's Laney doing over there?"

Cam looked up. "Fine. She's cooking with Howard and everything, you know."

"Cheryl has been really on my case about Georgia lately. She says she 'isn't right for me.' I guess I can see that."

"Cheryl's sweet." Cam smiled. "What? You don't like Georgia, though?"

"It's not that I don't like her it's just that, I don't know, none of the girls here really interest me, you know?" Ash said, almost like he was trying to drop a hint.

"I know exactly what you mean."

Ash sat up and looked to his friend with a somewhat confused look. "Y'do?"

"Yeah, girls just don't make me feel anything.. special."

Ash cocked his head as if to get a better look at the boy he had seen a million times before. He was confused by Cam's statement. Ash could feel his cheeks beginning to blush and his palms sweat.

"W-wait. Girls here, as in Bluebell girls," Ash looked at his lap. "O-or girls in g-general?" Ash stared, shyly at his bed friend. He'd wanted to confess to Cam before, but he never knew how. He never knew if Cam would understand. He didn't know if Cam felt any of the same mixed emotions he felt.

"Uhm," Cam started.

Ash watched him expectantly, eyeing him carefully as Cam swallowed, feeling under pressure. "Uh, well, I-I don't really know. I only really know the few girls from Bluebell, then a couple in the city I was friends with."

Ash nodded, "of course.." He couldn't help the disappointment seep into his voice. He, on the other hand, didn't really buy into the whole idea of girls. Cam took notice of his disappointment.

"What's wrong?" Cam tilted his head a bit to look into Ash's eyes, as his gaze had dropped.

"I-I-I," Ash tripped over his words, feeling Cam's intense gaze to be troubling him. He gulped, "I just ..."

"You don't like girls, do you?" Cam assumed, stoic as ever.

Ash didn't want Cam's disapproval, so he quickly tried to fix things. "No! I m-mean yes! I love girls! Y'know, their-their pretty... Hair! Yeah! Pretty hair! And-and..." he paused, trying to think of something desperately. "And their cooking, and their gossiping and how angry they get... And how bossy they are..." Through his list, his energy started to die down and he finally let out a breath he'd been holding in. "No, Cam, I don't really like girls," he admitted meekly.

Cam was staring at him, looking confused throughout his list, but he now wore an expression of understanding. But Ash didn't see his expression as he stared at the floor. "It's alright," Cam told him quietly.

"I-It is? You don't... You don't not want to be my friend anymore..?" Ash blushed profoundly, looking a little shocked.

Cam rolled his eyes at the unusually shy boy. "Ash, it's fine. I mean, who knows? I'm a little bi-curious, to be honest. I've never been with another guy..." Cam trailed off, his words dying off as he met Ash's gaze.

"I haven't either," Ash smiled at Cam, feeling like a school girl who shared secrets with her best friend. He almost had the urge to giggle. Cam nodded slowly, a blush creeping onto his face. Ash couldn't help it, Cam was adorable, even more than Cheryl. And Cheryl was pretty dang cute.

"Th-Then m-maybe we-we should... Uhm.. Try it.. out? J-Just so we're one-hundred-percent s-sure?" Cam stated it as a question, but wanted it to come out as a sexy suggestion. He wanted to be suave and sexy to Ash, more confident too.

Ash's blush deepened at the suggestion, twirling his hand around a strand of hair that he'd captured during Cam's question. "N-Now?"

"If y-you want to..."

Feeling a short spurt of courage, he pulled Cam up from the bed suddenly, Cam tripping over his feet for a moment as he was pulled into the kitchen where Jessica was washing dishes. The mother looked at the boys quickly before turning back to her duty at hand "Need something?"

"W-We're going to go visit S-Snow, be right back!" Ash called as he towed Cam out the door, even when it was dark. Cam pulled his hand free from Ash's nervous death grip and followed the rancher to his barn, somewhat reluctant to let Ash's and his first time be in a barn of all places.

"Ash..." He tried to tell him he really didn't want to go into the barn, but silenced as they took a detour around the barn to the side of it, facing the trees. Ash plopped down in the stacks of hay that was clumped there.

"Good?" Ash looked up at the florist, looking a little more than nervous. Cam smiled and nodded, not really sure of what to do. But he leaned down, getting on his hands and knees as Ash leaned back, letting Cam straddle him. Cam made sure to hold his weight off the younger boy, distributing his weight to his knees instead. His hands pressed down into the hay, on either side of Ash's head as he stared down at Ash. "Er, Cam.."

"Yes?" He replied, smiling at how cute Ash looked when he was nervous. Ash's bottom lip was captured by his own teeth, chewing on it anxiously as he didn't break eye contact for once.

"Shouldn't you... You know..." Ash's words died away as Cam took the hint, leaning down and pressing his lips tentatively against the other boy's. it was awkward at first, Ash barely responding to the kiss as Cam tried to urge him to move his lips against his. But Ash got the hang of things, mimicking Cam's movements and enticing a small moan from the older boy.

When Cam was sure Ash was ready for the next step, he parted his lips suddenly, also forcing Ash's apart in the process, and snaked his tongue against Ash's lower lip. Ash was in shock, almost pulling back from the kiss in reaction to his tongue, but relaxed when he found no harm in Cam's tongue stroking his bottom lip.

They did, however, spring apart when the sudden sound of a door closing boomed from within the small town, Cam was against the fences and Ash was plaster up against the barn wall, both boys breathing hard and lips swollen.

"Ash, you need to come in, it's dark now!" Jessica called from the house.

"Alright, mom!" Ash called back' thankful that he didn't stutter like his heart was doing right now. Cam relaxed, slumping to the ground in a release if a long sigh. He smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry, I took it a little too far.."

Ash smiled back to him, still feeling Cam's warmth on his lips, and missing it. "I-It's okay," he told the older male, "C-Cam?"

"Yeah?"

"C-Can w-we... Y-You know... Do it again...? T-Tomorrow..?" Ash asked, his blush returning with a vengeance.

Cam felt a relief when Ash asked, because he wasn't sure how he'd ask Ash because he felt the same way. He nodded eagerly, "y-yeah! We can go to the river outside of town, o-or beside the tunnel tomorrow after your work."

Ash smiled, thanking the Goddess silently and nodded. "Sounds good! It's a date!" he finished, feeling daring as he stood and started to walk to his house.

"A-Ash wait!" Cam called, stumbling to his feet as Ash turned back, confused. "Y-You have hay on you."

"Oh," Ash chuckled a bit, about to brush it off when Cam stopped him.

"L-Let me do it!" he insisted. Ash shrugged, finding no harm in it and turned back around for him. Cam started out trying to be legit and brush the hay off his back, but his hands started lingering longer than they should have, and grabbing in places he didn't need to. Ash jumped forward when Cam's hand paused a little on his butt, making Cam laugh and lean forward, kissing his neck gently and mumbling, "Good night, Ash."

"G'night, Cam," Ash murmured, hearing Cam turn away to return to Howard's and Ash to return to his home.


	2. Chapter 2

Llama: This isn't stolen from HMLOVEE! it's a collab we both did, but we both kinda posted it so I added it to my collection.

* * *

"Did you pack your toothpaste?" Laney listed off random objects, rushing about the small café as Cam sat at the table in the corner.

"Got it," Cam sighed as he started to zip up his luggage, "Laney, it's only a week."

"Well," Laney paused for a moment, "I just don't want you to forget anything! The city is so big and things are expensive. Oh, I hope I gave you enough to buy the things I asked! Did you get the list?" Cam patted the pocket of his black slacks, feeling the folded up piece of paper Laney had given him. With money. "And the money?"

"In my wallet."

"Your wallet?"

Cam laughed gently and patted his luggage, "in here," he told her. Cam stood up, abandoning his luggage for a moment go walk over to the stressed blond and pat her shoulder. "I've got it all under control, Laney. I'll just be gone for a week," he gave her a warm smile, the most he could offer with his natural aversion to being too friendly. Laney smiled back, nodding and finally giving up.

"Alright.. But make sure to call us when you get there," she insisted. Just as she was about to threaten him, both of the teens glanced up to see Howard coming down the stairs. "Daddy, tell him to double-check again!"Laney pouted, remembering how Cam had refused her.

"Laney, he has everything," Howard tried to soothe her nerves, patting her should like Cam had done to her back. Howard turned his attention to Cam, "and make sure to bring me back a souvenir!" His face contorted back to a wide smile.

Cam nodded, somewhat nervous about leaving now. There was a city convention for florists being held on Sunday, though it was Friday today, and Cam decided it was worth the trip. He'd stay at a hotel for awhile and then meet up with his older sister towards his last few days.

A knock at the café door had the three glancing up just in time to see Ash, Cheryl, and Jessica walking in. A friendly exchange of 'hello' amongst them and they were all ready to send their florist off to the city. Ash's family had a big enough cart so they would be sending him off.

* * *

An hour later, after a short cart ride down the mountain to the train stop, Cam was waiting for the train. Ash stood beside him, Jessica and Cheryl a little bit away as to not frighten the horses when the loud train rattles by.

"Are you excited?" Ash finally asked, breaking the silence. Cam stole a glance at the younger boy. He had his red hat on, as usual, and his simple ranching cloths Cam had become familiar with. But his posture wasn't usual, as he was slumped over in defeat.

"A little," Cam admitted truthfully. He was also scared, but he wouldn't voice that. Ash met his gaze, a sound making his ears perk. The train was approaching them.

"Well," Ash hurried on in his talking, "be careful, alright? Call me, too, or write, whatever." Cam noted how strange Ash was acting but dismissed it as nerves acting on him also. Cam nodded, smiling as he pulled his friend into a tight hug. "I'll miss you, Cam," Ash mumbled.

Cam worried for a moment that Ash meant something else than that, but decided to humor him. "I'll miss you too, Ash," it brought a smile to Ash's face so he decided he did something right. The loud sound of a train whistle has the two boys springing apart, smiling bashfully. The two parted ways, Ash heading onto the little train and Ash waving goodbye to the florist as he took his seat by the window. Cam waved and and smiled, feeling nervous as the train started moving and Ash started to disappear behind his line of vision.

"We have around two hours until reaching our destination," the booming voice on the intercom announced, "please enjoy our complimentary lemonade and various sandwiches." Right as they announced this, a waitress in blue tapped his shoulder from behind him, a tray of sandwiches wrapped up in plastic and labeled by meats infront of her. Cam took a ham and cheese one with a bottle of lemonade, Cam had always been a fan of lemonade.

He remembered a time when Ash had tried to make lemonade with him once. They'd saved up their money and made a day's trip to Konohana to buy lemons. But they'd messed up the recipe and ended up with very, very sweet lemonade. But they were only ten or eleven, so Howard and Jessica hadn't been too disapproving of them. But Howard suggested they ask for his help next time.

This was why Cam did not cook with Ash. Cam couldn't help but smile.

* * *

"We have approximately five minutes until we reach our destination, we hope you enjoyed traveling with us," the intercom man finished his announcements for this journey. Cam was anxious to get up and walk around. With his luggage at his feet, he tightened his grip on it. He was watching the city landscape slowly trickle by his window, the train station platform coming into view carefully as the train edged to a stop.

Stepping off the train was something significant to him in a way. He took a deep breath of city air, slightly repulsed by how unclean it was, but relieved to be off the train. His fellow passengers shoved their way past him, knocking him off-balance for a moment before he caught himself with a grumble to the man in the suit. What was his deal?

Forgetting his rude first few moments, he set his brain to the task at hand, finding his hotel. He'd made a reservation to a cheap little hotel, hoping it's be worth the gold he'd spent. If he remembered right, it was only four blocks away and he could use the walk to stretch his legs. So he walked, his rolling luggage behind him as he set off.

Cam tried to fit in with the crowds on the street, but found them to be walking too fast for him, so he set his own pace. People bumped into him occasionally, some muttering apologies and some muttering obscene things. How rude these people are, he thought to himself. He was beginning to have second thoughts about sightseeing later. He suddenly felt too tired to do anything. Maybe he'd go swimming or something. He'd read that the hotel had a pool open.

Upon reaching his hotel, he had to wait in line, but that wasn't a big deal to him, as he was focusing in the decorative flora that was spread around. He couldn't help but mock their choice of flowers. Why tulips? That wasn't something to welcome visitors to... It was as if they only chose the flowers for their colors. Which was probably what they'd done.

With an eye-roll, he walked up to the front desk, as it was his turn. "Cameron Tanners," he told the woman dressed in an interesting outfit, a green little top hat with gold trim and green velvet vest with more gold designs on the front.

"Good evening, Mr. Tanners, we have your room ready, here's your key," she smiled, handing him a card with their logo on it. Cam was slightly confused, but thanked her anyway and walked off to find his room.

Cam did finally find his room, closing and locking the door and sighing as he collapsed onto the incredibly stiff bed. But he forced himself to relax, telling himself that he won't notice when he falls asleep. Oh but was he wrong. He grumbled as he turned over, for the fifth time in the past ten minutes. He couldn't get comfortable!

Huffing, he laid on his back, staring at the ceiling and tried to imagine things to go to sleep. Counting sheep didn't even help.

Then he remembered reading somewhere that thoughts of sex would help you sleep. He blushed furiously, trying to fantasize about Lillian or any girls of the two towns, but only managed to make himself laugh, knowing none of them would even consider him as a bachelor, considering his job was a damn florist.

That industry isn't exactly manly to women. Ranching, like Ash, was.

Ash...

Then the not-so-innocent thoughts of his friend cam flooding in, and he didn't find himself laughing. In fact, he found himself aroused and sleepy. Choosing to ignore his urges, he rolled over and focused on thoughts of his best friend, falling asleep soon.

* * *

Cam found himself somewhat awkward as he walked through the displays of flowers. He'd been in the city all weekend and he was ready to go home. He called Ash, apologized for not calling sooner, and even considered telling him of his sleeping problems.

Walking past the sunflowers, he smiled as he remembered they were Jessica's favorite. He also noticed how dull all the flowers looked, being in the polluted city air. He wondered if his flowers at home looked that dull, but decided the country air was good for them. He tipped his hat to the young man selling the beautiful lavender, considering buying some from him until a lady bumped into him. And Cam had had enough with being pushed around.

"Watch it," he growled, not aware that the woman had apologized. She halted her apology to shoot him an appalled glare, moving on but not without another glare to him. Cam now felt bad about snapping at her. He let out a sigh, still ready to just return home.

* * *

Monday night, he'd had it. He was ready to go home. "I don't know," he told Ash on the phone, "the city is mean."

"Mean?" Ash laughed.

"Yes."

"How so?"

Cam paused, not wanting to sound childish, "they just aren't like people of Bluebell."

"D'aww do you miss us?"

Cam shook his head, blurting out before he could stop himself. "No, I miss you."

A long pause. Then Cam heard shuffling and a door close and Cam knew he'd taken the cordless phone outside. "I miss you too, Cam," Ash mumbled quietly.

"You do?" Cam's heart lept up into his throat.

"Can I be honest?"

"Of course."

Ash was quiet for a few minutes, Cam almost though he'd hung up on him. "I think about you."

Cam raised a brow, his pacing around his room had halted. Cam was instantly reminded of his first night here, and how he'd thought of Ash, and how he'd thought of them every night since. And how he'd finally found the courage to satisfy the urges he'd developed. Does he...? No... He is definitely straight...

"Cam?"

Cam swallowed, trying to keep those urges at bay. "Yeah, I'm still here. And I think about you a lot too."

"When are you coming home?" Well, there goes a nice conversation, he repressed a sigh, smiling sadly as he knew he wouldn't confess to Ash about his thoughts of him every night before sleep.

"Soon," he answered vaguely, already planning to be home by nine in the evening.

He heard Ash make a 'psh' noise, dissatisfied with Cam's unclear answers. "Well then, I guess I will see you soon."

"Ash.." Cam cut himself off. Over the phone wasn't the way to discuss something like this.

"What?" Ash asked.

Cam sighed. "Nothing. I, will, uhm, see you."

"Yeah, okay. Goodnight."

Cam clicked the phone to hang up. He hit his palm to his forehead. He grumbled and called himself an idiot. Oh, how much he wanted to spew everything out and tell Ash all of his inappropriate fantasies. They were best friends, what was he thinking? But, Ash did say he thought about him too. In what way? Well, Cam had only one way to find out.

The purple-capped boy stood up off his bed. He threw everything back into his suitcase messily and basically sprinted out of his hotel. He hailed a cab and told the driver to take him to the train station. Cam bought a one-way ticket back to Bluebell, knowing he wouldn't want to be back here anytime soon anyway. His trip was cut a bit short, yes, but it wasn't like he was having the time of his life.

He ignored the multiple announcements over the intercom after climbing onto the train. Once he found a seat, he rehearsed what he would say to Ash.

"I-I think about you a lot. In many ways. Some ways are more explicit," No, that's stupid. Cam grumbled to himself.

"Ash, look, I'm having some feelings that I don't know how to explain and I want to know if you feel the same way.." Ugh. Cam would never be able to get the right words down.

Cam hadn't even noticed he was gesturing with his hands and making facial expressions to himself. The other passengers must have thought he was crazy. Sometime during Cam's daze a man, probably a little bit older than Cam, sat across from him.

"Girl troubles?" The man asked in a caring and almost majestic tone.

Cam's attention immediately turned to the random guy sitting on the seat in front of him. "Uh, something like that." Cam stuttered. His eyes squinted, trying to get a better sense of this guy. Why did he even care what Cam was doing?

"Hmm," The man nodded and closed his eyes for a second. "That's always rough." He ran his fingers through his hair and gazed out the window to his left. That was somewhat dramatic.

"Yeah." Cam sighed. Unfortunately, his problems were more complicated than a lot of people could imagine.

No more words were exchanged. The man departed from the train a stop before Cam. Cam tried to look at the village he got off at, but he didn't see any signs or anything. Nobody was there to greet him at the stop in the night either. He disappeared into the darkness. Cam never even caught his name.

When the train finally let people off again, it was the Bluebell stop. Cam rushed through the exit and breathed in the cool, night air. Cam closed his eyes and let his lungs fill with the fresh scent of trees, grass, and healthy flowers. He shivered. The walk back to the village was a bit extensive, but Cam sighed with relief once he reached his familiar and beautiful home.

Cam made a beeline straight for Ash's house. He knew his mother, sister, and most likely he, would be asleep. He didn't care. He needed to discuss everything now.

The boy took a deep breath. His palms were sweating and his stomach was churning a bit. He had never been nervous to talk to Ash before. Ever. But, this time he had no idea how Ash was going to react. Cam knocked gently, but firmly, on the window looking into Ash's bedroom. A few seconds later he saw the curtains move a bit and an eye peer out of the glass.

"It's me." Cam stated, probably barely audible.

"Cam!" He saw Ash's lips mouth. He pushed the curtains aside completely and opened the window.

"You're back! And days early!" Ash gasped, his eyes still a bit droopy. He rubbed his left eye with a fist.

"Can we talk?"

"It's kinda late. I was sorta sleeping.." Ash yawned. "What do ya need?"

"Well, it's not just a little thing.. We need to have a conversation."

"Cam. I don't know how much longer I can keep myself conscious. Can it wait until first thing tomorrow morning?"

The florist sighed, "Sure." Another night without confessing. He turned his attention to the ground and kicked up some dirt with this foot. Cam's wiped his hands down the sides of his chest.

"Great." Ash breathed out. "Oh, but, one last thing before you go.."

Ash leaned out of the window and abruptly captured Cam's lips with his. Ash's eyes gently closed, while Cam's were wide with shock. The rancher pushed his mouth harder against Cam's. He took one step forward. The sleepy boy wrapped his arms around Cam's neck. After a few seconds, Cam let himself relax and participate in the kiss. Cam's hands cupped Ash's face. Ash traced up Cam's neck and intertwined his fingers in Cam's hair, causing his purple hat to fall to the floor. Cam could actually feel his cheeks redden. Ash giggled before pulling away.

"Just a little welcome back gift." Ash winked. "G'night."

Cam stood outside completely stunned, even after the window had shut. Confusion ran rampant through his body. He pressed two fingers to his lips as if to see if what just occurred was reality. Cam picked up his hat and shook his head in disbelief. He chuckled once before heading home, knowing tonight when he had "inappropriate thoughts" about Ash he would not feel guilty. At all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Llama:** shorter OS alert! Anyway, thanks again to HMLovee for finishing this for me :3 review please!

* * *

"So, why did you leave her?" Cam asked again, generally curious as he and his best friend, Ash, sat under the big oak tree by the tunnel. It'd been ten days and he still didn't answer him the first time.

"She wasn't who I thought she was," Ash replied with the same answer as always. Cam just wanted Ash to be mad, to ramble and kick the ground, and be emotional. Cam couldn't stand this quiet Ash. Frankly, it made Cam mad to see how much he really did love Lillian.

Being both Lillian and Ash's friend, he had to be the middle-man. "She's real sad, you know."

Ash shrugged, ripping the leaves off of a branch he'd picked up. Cam let out a sigh again. "It's getting harder to wake up," Ash said, mostly to himself.

Cam perked up at conversation, "How come?"

"The shades have been pulled shut," he replied simply, as if it was the most obvious thing. Cam raised a brow, confused at what he meant. But Cam did understand, if it was dark and cloudy and raining, he didn't enjoy waking up either. So, maybe it was the same concept.

"Do want me to pull your shades in the morning?" Cam offered. But Ash shook his head, staring at the ground stoically. His hand paused at destroying the innocent branch and Cam stared at his fingers. He noticed how clean they were. "How's your work been? You've been coming to me earlier than usual." Cam had a thread on Ash's confined life before the afternoons when they hung out. Was he even working now?

Ash shrugged, "I don't know," he answered honestly.

"So, you haven't been working?"

Ash shook his head. Cam grumbled a bit. He didn't understand he and Lillian's random split, when they'd been going steady for almost two years. Ash even mentioned saving up to buy her a blue feather. The first two days, Cam had to listen to their fights, and it hurt his ears. He just wanted his friends to get along. This was the last straw. Cam wanted emotion, he wanted sadness and joy and anger, not this quiet, dismissive attitude. Cam jumped to his feet, grabbing Ash's hand a little roughly and dragging the quiet boy to his feet too.

"Wh-Where are we going?" Ash stuttered, tripping over his feet as Cam dragged him along, straight to the river.

"To take a dip," Cam replied, smiling at how warm it was for spring. It'd be perfect. Ash used to love swimming here with him as kids.

"Cam, I don't wa-" Ash tried to pull his hand free, but the older boy's vice-like grip was too tight and Ash was too tired

"Nope," Cam growled. Reaching their destination shortly, Cam released him once he was sure Ash wouldn't run off. Cam started stripping, pulling his loose tie off, his dress shirt, belt, and pants. Standing in his boxers, Cam turned his attention to Ash, who stood there silently, staring at the water. Cam grumbled once again, starting to undo Ash's suspenders first. Ash didn't protest, instead looking down at Cam with a hint of emotion.

Was that a blush? Why would he blush? "Ash.." Cam paused, his hands undoing the younger boy's belt. "What's the real reason you broke it off with Lillian..?" His final try on breaking Ash. This had to work.. It just had to or he was afraid his best friend wouldn't ever come back.

"I-I can't tell you.." Ash turned his head away, breaking eye contact. His eyes showed traces of worry. Cam let his grasp go on Ash's belt. Ash's hands flew into his pockets and his attention stayed on the ground.

"Why? I'm your best friend.." Cam frowned. A small feeling of sadness crawled up inside him. He wanted to help Ash in any way he could, but Ash didn't seem to trust him.

"You just wouldn't.. understand."

"I can try. Ash, you can tell me anything." Cam took a step closer to the shorter boy. The florist placed a hand on Ash's right shoulder and looked down into his eyes. "I know I may not always be the best conversationalist, but.."

"Okay, fine," Ash paused. "there is someone else." Ash bit his lip and looked up to read Cam's face.

Cam looked confused; his eyebrows crinkled. After two years, Ash realizes someone else is right for him? He thought for a moment before he spoke, "Oh, Georgia?"

"No.." Ash scoffed, seeming almost amused at the actually not so ridiculous thought.

"Laney, then?" Cam asked, squinting his eyes a bit. Cam would be a bit shocked if this was true, as Ash knew Cam had a minor thing for Laney. Cam never acted upon it, but it was always there. Something told him to not pursue her too much.

"Try again." Ash plopped down on the grass in front of the water. "Even though you'll never guess.." Ash murmured, barely audible. Cam followed. Still just in his boxers, the grass tickled Cam's legs and feet. Beautiful flowers grew all over these parts. The water glimmered under the sunlight.

"There aren't any more girls in Bluebell.." Cam looked up to the sky for a second. He snapped his fingers. "Oh, she is from Konohana and you are worried people will judge you if you like someone from there?"

"You aren't getting any warmer." Ash sighed.

"I honestly don't know who else.." Cam grimaced. "A-Are they older? Or married?"

"Dammit, no. Of course not, Cam." Ash rolled his eyes. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"I-I.." Cam began.

"It's, YOU, okay? It's you." Ash finally blurted out.

Cam stared at the boy next to him, dumbfounded. His eyes widened. A blush spread across his entire face. The rancher was not kidding. He glared at Cam, waiting for a reaction. The awkward seconds that passed seemed like hours. Cam ran his hands over the grass surrounding them, trying anything to hide his surprise. He stared at the ground and could not bring himself to make eye contact once again. "M-Me?" Cam stuttered.

"Yes. I told you. You don't get it." Ash groaned.

Cam finally stared back at Ash. He squinted a bit, trying to understand the important new information that was suddenly thrown at him. Ash was gay and liked him. He noticed Ash's expression turning softer. Cam gulped. His hands created a fist around a patch of weeds. He could feel sweat drip down the back of his neck. He felt self-conscious, sitting in only his underwear. The last thing Cam remembered thinking was 'Oh, what the hell.'

Cam launched himself at the boy in the red cap. His lips captured Ash's and pressed hard. Ash gasped with a tense mouth. Cam did everything he could to ease Ash into the kiss. Ash's hands stayed firmly at their sides, but Cam's took the chance to explore. They moved their way up Ash's shoulders and neck. Their lips moved in sync as both finally got used to each other's movements.

Cam pulled away for air, but not pulling back enough to be far from Ash. Their foreheads stayed connected. Ash could feel Cam's warm breath on his upper lip. Ash couldn't believe what was happening. He couldn't talk. Still sitting, the couple tried to catch their breath.

"T-This could work.." Cam sighed, satisfied and nodding to his words.

Ash simply moaned. His lips still tingled and his brain was in a jumbled mess. He breathed out, actually feeling like he could cry. He had been so frightened to confess to his best friend. Ash gently brushed a strand of hair behind Cam's ear.

"You think so?" Ash smiled. He giggled, staring at Cam's still exposed body.

"I really do." Cam barely finished before pulling Ash into a tight embrace.


End file.
